legend of Adaila
by crystalflowerfairy
Summary: the daughter of Link has to go on her own mission to save Hyrule. starting with meeting her mother queen of the Twilight Midna...this is post tp but will mix OOT, and some references to skyward. OCxOC plus appearance from a old foe.
1. return of the Hero

Adalia looked around the house and smiled very happy at how much work she had done to clean it up for her father before he had come home. Her father had been gone for a few years on some mission for the queen of Hyrule all she got out of her father was that it was very important and that she would get most of the money he was getting so she could be able to take care of herself. She ran around and got out the dress he had sent to her for her birthday this year and the necklace.

She quickly got out of her brown leggings and the old shirt of her fathers and stepped into the dress she smiled as the soft fabric fit perfectly around her waist showing of how slender it was the sleeves lay just off her shoulders and the skirt hit the floor of the ground she quickly grabbed the necklace off the bed and ran to the mirror. She saw her reflection share the same goofy grin as she studied herself in the mirror. Her naturally wavy hair as orange as a sunset as her father had continually told her growing up did not look bad with the shade of blue that colored the dress.

She almost thought it looked like twilight with the orange of the setting sun meeting the blue of the sky and her smooth pale skin like clouds. Well her skin and the white underskirt that could be seen from the slit in the front of the dress. Just then she heard a cart pull up outside her house and her friend Aden call her down she quickly put on the black heart shaped stone necklace and ran outside almost knocking over her sandy blonde friend "woo princess lets settle down" her friend towered over her 5'3" she looked up at him "how tall are you again" he sighed "I'm about 6'5".

she smiled and nodded "oh that's right now why did you call me princess" he had teased her a lot but never called her that "oh you look like one" he said with a chuckle which made her check burn. "I'm wearing this cuz father sent it to me" he nodded and pointed down "you're missing something". This caused her to look down and see her toes sticking out of the dress "oops guess I did" she said before running back in and getting the brown boots she had saved for just this occasion.

As she ran back outside she made sure to lock the door so the children didn't get in the house to see her father's weapons. "you're so forgetful today that's not like you" she blushed again knowing Aden was right she was never this forgetful "I know but I get to see my father after 10 years and its going to be in the castle of Hyrule with Queen Zelda I mean come one you would be nervous as well" he chuckled and helped me down the ladder of the tree home my father had since he was a child.

"Well Adalia just breath you look great and your father is going to be surprised at how much his little Addy has grown" I smiled hearing the name her father had called her when she was 8 just before he left "well then let's go and mister don't forget when we get there to mind your manners" he chuckled as they headed towards the cottage of Coro she smiled and waved to her father's friend as they passed. he smiled and waved happily his afro that had started to turn a bit gray bobbed happily I smiled and climbed up next to Aden in the front of the cart.

we talked the rest of the way there about how much my father must have changed and wondering what meal his mother Ilia was planning on making when they got back she knew her friend's mother had missed her father terribly and she was very happy to have raised Adalia while she was still young but she also knew Addy wished for a mother every night on the first star she saw in the hazy twilight. A bump along the road made Addy come out of her thoughts and look around they had hit the cobble that was in front of the castle town bridge Addy blinked it could not have been a half days journey already.

As she saw the position of the sun she noted it had been and in less than a hour twilight would come which made her very happy since that was her favorite time. A horse man came out to take horse and cart. Addy was practically jumping around with excitement as Aden and herself made it to the castle gates. That is until Aden pinched her arm then she made a face at him "you need to calm down your catching the gazes of others then the ones that have been looking at your beauty" she blushed and took a deep breath calming herself until they got to the very large wooden doors then the guards stopped them.

"Halt what brings you here" Aden went forward "we are here to See her highness and Master Link this is his daughter Adalia" they nodded and opened the door to the court yard we walked in I stared in awe at the giant statue with the triforce symbol on the top the hedges where cut neatly to line the pathway there where different flowers each of a different color.

Addy could have stayed there and admired them all day if the man servant had not come up and told her that he was there to take her to the throne room she nodded and stayed as calm as she could as they walked up what seemed like thousands of stairs to get to where the throne room was. The door was open when they reached the top so she could see the prince who had dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and looked like a younger more masculine image of his mother who was sitting right next to him the queen shown the wisdom she was a legend for. her lips formed a smile as she talked to a man who was kneeling at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the three seats that set under the gold statues of the goddesses that seemed to swim around the triforce.

Her eyes looked at the kneeling man he wore a green tunic with chain mail a green long cap sat on his head Addy heart her heart beat faster as she heard the queen talk to him her voice rang out through the large hall. "Link you have made all of Hyrule proud once again you are truly the greatest hero we have no we have something special for you if you will turn around" as soon as the man who had her father's name turned around and his blue eyes met her reddish gold ones she lost all control and took off running.

kicking off her shoes as she did she tackled her father as she screamed "papa your really back oh how I missed you" she heard her father laugh as they both hit the cold marble floor "who are you stranger you can't be my little Addy last I saw her she was only a small fiery child you are a fiery woman" she laughed and hugged him tighter tears stinging her eyes."I am your Addy father just grown up its what happens when you are gone for 10 years" she heard someone walk towards them and the queens voice say softly. "I must apologize for that dear one it was my fault your father was gone for so long I cannot imagine how much you missed him" .

she stood up and wiped away her tears "oh no I'm sorry your majesty I seemed to have lost my manners when I saw him" she curtsied to the Queen and heard her father chuckle from the ground "ok that's defiantly not my daughter" Aden spoke up then "isn't it a shock my mother didn't do anything to get her that way either one day she woke up and started acting better". she looked at them to see him helping her father up "well I wonder what she put in her food then" .she glared at both of them then felt some one wrap her in a hug she was really surprised to see the queen was the one hugging her.

"again I am sorry dear one to have left you without a parent" she smiled to her. "oh don't worry your highness I understood you had something very important for my father to do and the fact I never knew my mom helps with that" she held Addy at arm's length and smiled at her. her voice turned loud again "do not worry dear one the information your father has given me will help with a very special project I have been working on I do ask that you and your father head home tomorrow and return in a week's time" she looked to her father and only then noticed how much more older and wiser he looked.

he nodded "we shall your majesty" the Queen looked at her son "Kailas will you please take Adalia and Aden to the great hall to get them some food I'm sure they are hungry I need to have a private word with Link" the prince nodded and stood up as he walked closer she saw his tunic was made of a material she had never seen before but was the same color as hers his leggings where white she thought it was rather strange they where matching she just shrugged it off and curtsied to him.

as he came close when she stood again she say the prince was built like Aden very Tall and had muscle but not too much. He held out his hand to her and she took it and was lead from the room.

-with link and Zelda-

Link watched his now grown daughter walk out of the throne room with the prince and Aden as soon as he knew they were out of listening range he turned to Zelda. "I have figured out how to allow passage to the twilight again Link" she said without a hesitation Link was knew that she was trying for a while "so you have also figured out the cure then".

the queen shook her head "no the curse that has befallen you and I cannot be broken alone we need Midna to help it is a twilight realm magic I am sure of it but neither you nor I can enter there without speeding up the process there is only one who can" she looked at him dead in the eye. "Addy is the only one Link she has to go meet her mother" Link nodded solemnly. "I will tell her about her mother when we return home so she has time to digest what I have to say before going in will it be ready in a week" she nodded.

"maybe a few days earlier so tell her the day after and I shall send word to you and link there is something else I would like to discuss with you" he looked at her curiously "our children are the same age are they not" link stopped and thought. "Addy may be a few months older then Kailas but yes roughly why do you ask" Zelda smiled. "I think it would be nice if they got betrothed would it not plus it would help since Addy is the princess of twilight we could keep the worlds in balance" Link couldn't help but smile.

"of course it would be nice though that will have to come after getting rid of the curse shoving both things in Addy's face would not be wise" she nodded "I will tell Kailas when she departs to the twilight and once we are better I shall have a ball prepared to celebrate their engagement but no more talk of the future let us go enjoy the company of our children"


	2. into the twilight

-with Addy-

she sat her fork down after eating some wonderful dish she had not caught the name of then all of the sudden the waiters brought out ice cream Addy smiled wide "do you like ice cream" she looked up to Kailas since he was the one to speak ."I have only had it once when I was little but I loved it a lot" Kailas smiled and took a bite Addy dug her spoon in the frozen treat and almost melted when she tasted caramel her favorite candy that her father would send on her birthday.

"oh this is delicious" the prince smiled which made her blush all sudden a pair of hands covered her eyes "hello little Addy can you guess who this is" I smiled hearing my father's voice ."hmmm I think it's a father who has been sorely missed" he smiled and sat next to her. taking her spoon and ice cream "hey dad that not nice its caramel flavored". he smiled and handed it back "well then I better not hide it from you, you would harm me faster than any enemy I have ever faced". she narrowed her eyes at him he chuckled "I knew it" she smiled and continue to eat.

then she looked up at Aden, and noticed he had hardly touched his treat "Aden are you all right". he just nodded and ate quietly she looked at him concerned then the queen looked at her. "Adalia would you mind if we went on a walk through the flowers I would like to talk to you" she looked up "all right". she turned to her father and let him have the rest of the ice cream and gave him a hug then fallowed the queen.

as soon as they walked outside Adalia remembered that she did not have shoes on. She just shrugged it off since that stuff didn't bother her "Addy have you ever wondered about your mom". Ada looked at the queen "of course every little girl who doesn't have one does dad says I look just like her, and I believe him since he does not have anything but my skin color" the queen smiled softly".

"you look identical to her"Ada smiled at the older woman. "you knew my mom" she nodded "you knew your father is the legendary hero right" Ada nodded. everyone did the queen smiled "well in his last adventure before you were born we met your mother she saved my life and I saved her we became good friends when she had you she was so happy but then she got sick and had to return home we don't know what happened after that" I smiled.

"so she did want me then, that is all I ever really cared about" the Queen looked at her. "that's good now your father will tell you more when you get home but I had to tell you that she did want you, and she never wanted to leave you but she had to" Ada nodded. She sat there as the twilight came Ada closed her eyes and wished on that first star. not knowing that the queen was still watching after she opened her eyes again. Ada stood up and they walked back to the great hall but where greeted with Aden's Yell.

"what the hell are you talking about Link" Ada poked her head in to see Aden standing near her father. she heard her father mumble something which just maid Aden even more pissed "umm if this is a bad time we can come back". She finally spoke up, Ada looked up to see Zelda with the same teenage curiosity as herself. she giggled then looked back Aden had backed off but still did not look happy. her father sighed "I think we should leave tonight" the queen nodded "might be better if I started preparing for next time anyway" the prince walked to Ada.

a smile on his face as he took her hand and kissed it she blushed deeply. "until next time Addy" he said before turning to say farewell to the girls father. the queen gave Her a hug and after there goodbyes, they left for home. Link rode epona and Ada rode in the cart with Aden it was oddly quiet so when her father went ahead of them she jumped next to Aden.

"so what happened back there" he didn't look at Her "your father has decided your old enough to marry" Ada gave him a strange look. "and that's why you flipped out I have been old enough to marry for a few months now" he shook his head "it's not that it's who he has chosen for you". she laid her head on his shoulder which made him tense up. "don't tell me who okay" he nodded, she smiled as they entered the pass that went by Coro's house, near the woods.

"we are almost home! I'm glad" Ada looked and had seen Coro had gone to bed. which was fine since it was late when they got to the bridge she watched carefully. Ada really hated that bridge, but she was so happy when she saw the little ladder of her house. that she jumped on it as Aden got close. she climbed up and unlocked the door then turned and had seen Aden had left. without a good bye to which made her frown. Ada walked in and took off her boots and took the lantern down to her room which she was told used to be a storage area. now storage was in another part of the house and my room was here. Ada heard her father walk in she quickly changed into her leggings and blue tunic.

she walked up to see him in the kitchen he was sitting at the table looking upset about something. "Addy we have to talk" she nodded and sat across from him. "is it about my mom" he nodded and looked at the table. Ada reached out and took his hand "tell me daddy I can handle it" he looked at her and smiled ."your mother's name is Midna" she nodded and decided not to tell him what Zelda told me her.

Ada waited for him to continue "you know of my battle with the twilight though many just know it as me fighting ganondorf just as I have done for thousands of years". she nodded knowing how her father is reincarnated every time something wrong happens in the world the most recent dealt with two worlds Hyrule and twilight. "well you see Zelda an I met your mother during that time and she helped us defeat him" she arched her brow.

since he had never told her, and all she knew is that the true ruler of the twilight helped them then it hit her. "you're not saying that my mom is" he nodded "your mother is the twilight princess though by now she would be the queen you are part Twili and part Hylian". she looked at him "how I thought the mirror was broken right after the battle". he shook his head "no it was a few months after you were born when your mother got sick" she looked at him.

"why are you telling me this now" he sighed and unwrapped a bandage on his hand a single dot was there but around the dot the veins where turning black. "what happened" he wrapped his arm back up "the queen and I got cursed right after your mother left and we are not sure why but we do know is if we do not get a cure we will not make it to old age". she looked at him and he continued "we now know it is a curse of the twilight realm so the cure lies within that realm this last adventure I went on was to go back in time as my earlier self had to collect objects that we needed to create a new mirror of twilight". she gave him a confused look "so your leaving for the twilight after you had just got back".

he shook his head "I cannot enter the twilight in fear of the curse quickening but you Addy can". she looked at him straight in the eye "I will do it to save you and the queen". he nodded somberly "you will have to speak to your mother about the curse since she is the only one strong enough to possibly breaking it". she nodded hesitantly "when the queen gives word we will return to the castle just you and I, to have you journey to the twilight". she nodded knowing there was no room for discussion.

"now we need to go get a few things for your journey but tonight we need rest" he stood up and gave her a hug. "you have grown up on me Addy and I don't much like it" she smiled lovingly. "aww but at least I'm not as fiery" he smiled "I liked your fire just like your mother". she smiled and said good night to him, and went into her room. laid on my bed looking at the ceiling Next thing she knew, she heard "Addy!".

Ada woke up and tried to get out of bed so fast that she got tangled in her blankets which made her fall with a loud thump on the hard floor. "oww" she said as she rubbed her now tender chin. Her father's head became visible "oops guess I scared you out of bed well since you're up come on we have some where very important to go". she grumbled at him as she stood up not caring if she was in her pj's, slipped her boots on and fallowed him out of the home and towards the woods.

Ada was surprised that they actually went past the gates. Her father never goes in there unless he absolutely needed to. they went in some creepy tunnel and Ada avoided the over sized mice. well actually, she ran through there so fast her father couldn't keep up. Ada would have kept going if a voice hadn't stopped Her "girl of the light and dark realm can you hear me".

She stopped instantly and looked at the spring much like the one just down from her home this was a spirits spring. Ada saw a monkey who was holding on to a ball his tail circled around him "your Faron right the Spirit that protects these lands". she saw the light he was made of shine brighter "yes I am happy you know of me now you must listen the trouble that plagues your father and the queen is not only the curse but another with the triforce of power has been born and he is more evil then the Foe your father had killed all those years ago".

Ada listened intently "so my father is the hero again". even though she couldn't see it the power from this spirit felt as if it was shaking its head. "no a new hero was born the same day as the new evil same as the new bearer for wisdom" she narrowed her eyes in curiosity. "who is the new hero" the monkey chuckled "look at your right hand" the spirit said as he left.

She felt a burning sensation on a weird mark that had show up a few weeks after she turned 18. Ada looked at it the right lower triangle was glowing, She heard her father running up to her. she did not look at him she heard him chuckling. "Addy you act as if you had never seen that side of your hand before" Ada held out her hand to him. she saw his smile fade "but how" she looked at the ground. "the mark appeared after I was 18 and it just started glowing" her father looked at her with a very serious face. "we need to go get what we are looking for then we need to head to the castle this is bad Adalia".

Ada nodded and fallowed him, even when he said they had to fly over some ridiculous cliff thing. She had been a bit hesitant but, the look on her father's face did not give her the comfort to back down. she followed him through a maze of this sacred grotto as he called it, to what looked like ruins. "this used to be the temple of time before all forgot and things became legends, I think all of old Hyrule is behind these forests and one day I will search it, or I ask that you do it for me".

Ada nodded and looked around her curiosity flaring, but she still fallowed him to a hidden alcove in the back of the ruins. where the sword that her father had used when he was her age lay dormant. its blade still glowing from the light of the Twili suns as her father had told her growing up. "you must take the sword Addy you're the hero of legend". Ada nodded slowly, and hesitantly walked to the pedestal and gripped the dark purple and green braced her self and then gave it a good tug. though, she realized after stumbling back that she did not have to the sword came out with ease .

She placed the blade to her forehead and smiled. She felt the warm power surround her as the wind pick up a bit, She noticed it swirled around her. when she took the sword away from her face it stopped. her father had more pride then ever in his face as he handed her a sheath for the sword. when she had finished tying it to her back. they left the grotto and went back to the village, she decided to change while her father went to get a horse for her.

Ada changed into her fathers old hero garb, the green tunic light, chain mail, white tights, and brown travel boots along with a white undershirt. She strapped the sword to her back and headed out to the door, to wait for her father. Ada opened the door, and ran straight into Aden "oh i didn't know you where here" he smiles "I'm sorry i did not mean to scare you, oh i saw your father he said he will be a minute he had to stop by the store". she nodded and let him in the house. when Adam got inside he took one look at her and said "so it's true you are the new hero".

Ada winced then nodded to him "yes its true". without warning he kissed Ada, she didn't react at first out of shock, but once she regained myself Ada pushed him away. "what are you doing" he looked at her then looked at the floor. "I'm sorry I just had to tell you how I feel" Ada narrowed her eyes at him. "yeah well there are a lot better ways" he raised his eyes to meet hers, "so you reject me then". Ada sighed "as a suitor yes because I do not like you like that you're like my brother". she could see him clinching his fists, which she knew was a sign of him getting mad.

"look Aden I like you, but right now there is a lot on my plate" she said hopping to calm him down which seemed to have worked. "all right but next time I see you I would like a answer" she just gave him a nod. he looked out the window "so where you going now" Ada shrugged "back to the palace we have to talk to the queen". She had gone into the kitchen as she had spoke, to get some bread and cheese for breakfast. Ada had not noticed Aden had stopped, or that he was getting mad again. "so you will the prince again" Ada shrugged and blushed a bit at the thought of Kailas "I'm sure I will".

Ada had just started slicing the cheese when she was spun around by her wrist. "do you like him" she barley heard him mumble through his teeth, but it was enough to make her blush. "what" She ask acting like she didn't hear him he looked straight in her eyes. She could see he was beyond angry "I said do you like him". he asked tightening his hold with every word on her wrists. she winced, his grip was causing pain "let go Aden your hurting me". he shook his head, and tightened his hold tell she dropped the knife from her hand "just answer the question".

Ada shook her head "no I don't even know him", even if it was a slight lie she needed him to let go. he chuckled and that's when she was certain something had come over him this wasn't how Aden acted. "I know your lying princess you blush every time you think about him how could you like that spoiled brat over me" She glared and kneed him straight in his pride and joys. getting him to loosen up just enough for her to slip away and run outside. Ada jumped straight off the platform and landed on her ankle wrong twisting it, but not severely. she heard the tune her father always whistled while he was walking down the path.

She ran with a bit of a limp to him, When her father saw how she was limping he quickened his speed. Something caught his eye and he stopped, Ada didn't until she was behind him. she tried hiding as she heard Aden's footsteps, they had stopped a few feet in front of Ada and her father. she looked from around her father, but when she looked at what should have been Aden it wasn't. this man had black hair, red eyes, and tan skin he had a more wide muscular build. "what the hell who are you your not Aden you're a stranger and you kissed me what the hell" she could feel the anger off her father at that point. before either of them could say anything the man vanished "get to the horse we need to leave now".

Ada nodded and limped to her horse, her father helped her up. they took off She never even hesitated when they crossed the bridge, and they never stopped to say hello to Coro. just kept going as fast as they could to castle town. they got to the castle town bridge in record time, they dismounted and Ada was picked up and her father carried her, straight to the castle since that was faster than Ada hobbling all the way there and up the stairs to the throne room.

As soon as they got up the stairs the light had started to fade and twilight came which helped Ada with her nerves. She wished on her star quickly before she was put down and forced to limp inside the room. there were a few subjects there and Link made sure that they both stayed unseen until they were gone. Once the last towns person had left her father walked, while she limped, there way down the aisle runner to the small stairs. they both bowed but the prince was near Ada before she could straighten herself.

"what happened Addy" he asked sincerely, "I just twisted my ankle" my father chimed in just then. "while running away from dark" Ada could hear the queen gasp "but how he was destroyed". Ada looked at her father and the queen with a confused look. "I take it he's not a friend" they both looked at her and shook their heads. she sighed loudly, her father continued talking "he still has magic but is very much mortal which shocks me".

the queen nodded her and link kept talking, Ada drowned them out because she saw the same triangle symbol on Kailas's hand but the left one was glowing. "um dad" he looked at her as she pointed to the princes hand. who seemed just as shocked as they all where it was there, then the queen noticed my sword. "it is good you have had a reason to come here I was about to send a messenger the portal is done I think we need Midna now more than ever" Link nodded and Ada looked at Kailas. Who just nodded to reassure her, which she thought was weird. she just brushed it off as usual "all right I can do this". Ada said as she tucked her long hair in the cap "Addy the sword will grant you entrance into the castle and the guards will take you to your mother if she doubts who you are tell her that she used to call you her little sunset". Ada nodded and walked with the queen to a dark mirror with white writing on it.

The Queen chanted in a strange language and white turned blue, and the mirror became alive. A hand black hand shot out and grabbed Ada by the waist, she let out a scream as the hand pulled her into the mirror. Then darkness came when she opened her eyes she knew from the strange glow of world she was in the land of twilight.

* * *

**so thanks to those of you who have read the first chapter this one is a bit longer, and i know it may not be perfect but give me a break this is my longest and still not completed fanfic. i have been going through and editing them before i put them up however so they make more sense then what i threw together on word :3. but yeah on that not i don't own LOZ but i do own any one that is not from the game. R&R**


End file.
